minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby
This is my first pasta, so it may not be that good. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, also this is FAKE. I apologize if I’m not too descriptive on the strange event that took place in one of the most populer video games. It all happened so fast. I can still barely process it. All I know, is that something is terribly wrong with Minecraft. And no, I’m not talking about any bugs, or glitches. It’s…something else. Something…much worse. It all started in my new single player world. I had just finished building my basic survival hut, and I placed down a bed. I was ready to sleep away the monster infested night, at least, that’s what I thought. When I clicked on the bed, an old message appeared on my screen: You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby '' It didn’t make any sense to me. There were no caves underneath me to sustain enough darkness for mobs to spawn. I tried moving my bed to another location in my shelter, but the game still wouldn’t let me sleep. Out of frustration and confusion, I took out my stone sword and went outside, ready to eliminate anything that was preventing me from getting through the first night. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No monsters near my survival hut, nor off in the distance. Not even neutral ones. I swore I saw pigs near my home earlier that day, but they were gone as well. I shrugged it off, seen as it was nothing too big. But I was still disappointed because I couldn’t get to sleep. I figured that maybe it was just a bug in the game or something, so I thought it would be best just to wait until morning and relocate my home. It would require a bit of patience, but what was there to lose? And that’s exactly what I did. I had put a little less effort into my second survival home since I only had so much time before nighttime fell again. It was simply a large birch wood block from my perspective. I placed my bed down and when it was nighttime, I attempted to sleep in it. ''You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby I was practically enraged. How was I supposed to get to sleep in this darn world? I broke the bed and went outside, I sprinted, hoping not to get attacked by any hostile mobs. I just wanted to sleep, that’s all. I was trying to live in a successful survival world without the use of any cheats. I came across a river and I looked around. There were still no monsters in sight. I placed my bed down and tried to go to sleep one last time. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby That’s when I heard it. Villager noises. But it sounded like laughing. I looked around. Nothing. I heard it again, that same, eerie villager laugh. It sounded very close. A chill shook my whole body. What was that? Suddenly, a strange entity appeared on the other side of the river. It was a dark and contorted. It was taller than an enderman. It had thin, twisted limbs sticking out all sides of its head that looked like squid tentacles. It had no arms, but it had legs like a creeper. That’s all I could remember… before it teleported right in front of me…and made that same, eerie villager laugh. Then my game crashed. And the message that appeared on my screen then was: YOU CAN NEVER REST. THEY WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU. I have nothing good to conclude. I have no thoughts, no theories. I just want an answer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Shrautsticks Category:Short Pastas